


Disney but g a y

by Asian_Rice



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Rice/pseuds/Asian_Rice
Summary: Literally just read the title, it's Disney but g a y. My friend wanted this so, this is for you hun. I had to watch all of the Disney movies that I've included here, this is all for fun so don't take it personally whoever comes across this and get all offended. BTW there's gonna be songs or whatever becauseDisney.
Kudos: 4





	Disney but g a y

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's some context, so Arik (Ariel, yeah I know so original) is the only son of like what 6(?) daughters that's why Triton is all helicopter over him and plus he's also the youngest. Sad I know, everything's the same except Ariel and Flounder which I gender-bent bc my friend wanted Flounder to be a quote "little girl" so he's a girl, fish, child, idk ok just enjoy this took me longer then it should have. ((ohandthistakesplacelikerightafterpartofyourworld))

"Sebastian!?" Arik gasped at the familiar sight of the crab, he spat out the snarfblat he had in his mouth and fell onto the ground with trinkets crashing about on him. 

Sebastian shook his head and got up looking furious "Arik- what- are you mad?" he kicked items off of him angrily "How could you- _what is all of this?!_ "

"It's-err It's just my-" Arik began to fiddle with his hands "M-my collection.." He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled nervously at Sebastian, not noticing Floundia swimming next to him.

"Oh. I see." Sebastian said grinning, holding a hook and gazing at it "Your collection. Hmmm." He threw the hook on the ground and took off the ring that was around his neck 

"If your **Father** knew about this place he'd!-" "You're not gonna tell him, are you?!" Floundia asked worriedly now close up to Sebastian's face. "Oh please, Sebastian!" Arik swam towards 

Sebastian pleadingly "He would never understand!" Sebastian smiled at him "Oh Arik, you're in a lot of pressure down here." Sebastian said reassuringly "Come with me, I'll take you home-" He

then grabbed Arik's hand with his claw and began walking "-And I'll get you something warm to drink-" But Arik wasn't listening anymore, the cavern suddenly darkened and he looked up curiously.

"What'd you suppose..?" Arik asked now swimming away and out of the cave ignoring Sebastian's calls of his name. He swam up into the surface and only lifting his head out to see what it was his hair 

now dripping. He lifted his hair away from his eyes and gasped in amazement as to what he was seeing. It was a ship, a working ship! not one of those broken shipwrecks he saw previously shooting out

what looked like stars! It was dark now with the moon right over the ship with those colorful things shooting out. It looked beautiful. He giggled at the sight, Floundia and Sebastian were now at the surface

with him. "Arik? what-what are you?-" Sebastian turns to look at what Arik was looking at "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he jumped, now looking worried. 

Arik swam towards the ship, jumping in and out of the ocean. "Arik? Arik! Please come back!" Sebastian pleaded but was ignored. Arik was now mere feet away from the ship, he grabbed onto the ship and

climbed onto the wood, sitting where he couldn't be seen, There was an opening where Arik could gaze into the deck of the ship. He peaked into the hole and looked around, there were humans

playing instruments creating music, there were people dancing around and there was this one strange furry creature that Arik had never even seen before. It was making weird barking noises to the humans,

Arik looked around grinning helplessly at what he was looking at. The creature that was barking suddenly stopped and began to sniff around, he noticed it was coming towards him and then turned away from 

the opened space, his back against the wood. 

Arik bit his lip, waited for a couple of moments then turned back toward the open space to see the creature right in front of his face with its tongue lolling out, breathing heavily. There was whistling and 

the creature quickly licked his face "Max! C'mere boy!" the creature then turned back around and quickly ran to whoever was calling it. Arik then looked back into the open space, rubbing his cheek where 'Max'

had licked him, now grinning again. He looked to where Max had gone to see them jumping around and barking at someone "Hey, come on mutt, whatcha doin?" Arik looked up to see a man smiling and

laughing at this creature. "Huh, Max?" Max jumped on him and he laughed more, rubbing the creature's long fur. He was...Really... Attractive. Arik could feel himself gaping at the man, his face now feeling

strangely warm. "Good boy! Good boy." He continued to pet the creature still smiling.

He continued to gaze at the man and started to sweetly smile until he heard the familiar calls "Hey there sweetie quite a show, eh?" He turned his head to see a _very_ familiar seagull

"Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you!" He waved an arm to quiet down the bird and turned back to gaze at the man. "Ooh I gotcha, I gotcha." The seagull went down next to Arik "We're being trepidatious-

We're out to discover!!-" Arik grabbed Scuttle's beak to shut him up "I've never seen a human this close before." Arik said now back to gazing at the man "Oh-he's very handsome isn't he?" He had dark hair that

swept over his eyes and light blue eyes, Arik crossed his arms onto the wooden deck and placed his head down admiring this human. "I dunno he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Scuttle

said rubbing his neck with his wing. Arik laughed a little bit "Not that one-the one playing the snarfblat!" He said dreamily turning Scuttles head to face the man. 

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." An old lanky looking human said quieting down

everyone. _Eric_ Arik thought _He has the same name as me!_ there was a very big object over with a long wide piece of cloth with a red ribbon wrapped around it. People cheered "Ah Grimsby- y'old beanhole, 

you shouldn't have!" Eric said punching 'Grimsby' playfully on the shoulder, making him lose his balance a little bit. "I know." Grimsby said grinning "Happy Birthday, Eric!" A man untied the ribbon and took

off the cloth which revealed to be a big statue of Eric with armor on with a cape, he was also holding a sword and one of his feet were on a crest with the letter E carved onto it. People gasped and Eric looked

skeptically at it even Max growled at it. "Gee, Grim It's- err...Really uhh" He cleared his throat and walked towards it "It's really...Something.." Eric rubbed his neck uncomfortably. 

Grimbsy fiddled with an object "Yes I commissioned it myself." He walked towards Erik "Of course, I had hoped it would be a _wedding_ present." He said making a skeptical expression at Eric.

Eric laughed "Come on, Grim, don't start." He took the bronze object away from Grimsby and began to walk off. Arik and Scuttle ducked down to hide from him "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for

the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" He looked through the object and tossed it at Grimsby who narrowly missed the catch. 

"Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone." Grimsby walked only a couple steps toward Eric "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Eric sighed and was now sitting lazily on the

deck's fence. "Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." There was something to Eric's voice that Arik couldn't quite spot. "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

He heard Grimsby say. " Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." Just as Eric said the word 'lightning' thunderstruck down making a loud crash. 

"Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" Someone yelled the ship was now drifting back and forth and the rain was heavily pouring down. Humans scattered to save the ship, and themselves.

The wind was coming in very strong and the waves were unkind, Arik held onto a piece of rope "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." He heard Scuttle yell "Oh!-" The seagull was blown away

"Arik!" The ship crashed onto the ocean, causing water to crash onto the deck washing people away. Arik loses his grip on the rope and falls into the ocean swimming immediately back up to the surface. 

The rain was coming down heavily and the wind was blowing hard, a lightning strike came down setting fire to one of the sails. Arik gasped and watched helplessly as the ship set into flames, The ship then

crashed into a rock knocking everyone overboard. People then got into a lifeboat Eric grabbed Grimsby and pulled him into the lifeboat, Eric then heard barking on the ship. "Max!" He turned his head toward the

flaming sinking ship to see Max still on the ship. He then immediately jumped back into the water, swimming toward the ship. He climbed onto the ship, jumping on deck. A flaming sail crashed down, Eric 

jumped away narrowly missing, He saw Max on the top deck surrounded by fire "Jump Max!" He yelled putting his arms out "Come on boy! jump!" Max looked around nervously, barked, then jumped into

Eric's arms.

Eric ran away holding onto Max, just as he was about to reach the sea a wooden floorboard broke and his foot went through, throwing Max into the water. He desperately tried to get his foot unstuck, 

trying to pull his foot out, Grimsby pulled Max into the lifeboat and noticed a missing Eric "Eric!" He yelled out. The ship then burst into flames, exploding. Grimsby, the crew and Arik all looked at the once was

the ship in horror. Arik then went underwater and back up again searching desperately for Eric, he looked all-around at the floating debris until he finally saw him. Eric then fell into the water and Arik

immediately went back under and grabbed his sinking body, pulling him back up. Arik then began to swim away from the sinking ship that was now exploding with those colorful explosives with Eric in his

arms.

* * *

When Arik finally reached the shore it was now day, he looked at the prince worriedly. Eric was on the sand, his clothes now torn and soaked. Scuttle landed next to him "Is he-Dead?"

Scuttle opened one of Eric's eyes and closed it "It's hard to say." The seagull shrugged, Arik bit his lip nervously. Scuttle walked over to Eric's foot and put it against his head and immediately made a face of dread

"Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat." he shook his head. Arik looked back at Eric "No, look! he's breathing!" he sighed in relief, Arik gazed at him adoringly "He's so," He moved a piece of dark hair away from

Eric's face "Beautiful.." He touched Eric's face and moved it upward 

"

What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me? 

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Eric then began to open his eyes slowly and blinking at Arik, who was now brushing his hand against his face. He held onto Arik's hand still a bit doozy from the shipwreck.

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world

There was then barking, Arik looked up to see Max running toward them. Arik quickly tore his hand away from Erik going back into the ocean, Max licks Erik's face happily "Erik!" A voice called out,

Grimsby, He rushed over to Eric and helped him up "Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Eric rubbed his forehead "A guy-rescued me.." He walked a couple of 

steps toward the water and clutched his chest "He was-singing..." He then turned a bit and walked only a couple steps "he had the most - beautiful voice.." He stumbled a bit and Grimsby caught him. He then 

put Eric's arm around his shoulders "Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." He says reassuringly as Eric looks off dazed into the ocean "Off we go. Come on max" He calls Max who was

barking at the ocean with Eric still looking at the sea. Max barked a couple more times before running after Grimsby and a still dazed prince.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened." Sebastian stressed "The sea king will never know. " He looks down to Floundia "You won't tell him, I won't tell him." He pointed to himself "I will stay in

one piece." Arik climbed up slowly up the rock he'd been hiding behind with the wind still blowing making his red hair a mess. He gazed longingly at the beach where Erik and Grimsby still are walking back.

I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Some day I'll be

Part of your world!

**Author's Note:**

> Finding gender-bent names isn't exactly hard, but it's hard when you can't find anything that sounds exactly...Boy-ish?? If I can even say that. Whatever I'm probably gonna regret this in a week anyway.


End file.
